


Нити всех дорог у твоей могилы

by jsandrsn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Drug Use, Its all in your mind Sherlock, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: «Ну что же ты грустен, приятель, теперь твоя правда с тобой...»





	Нити всех дорог у твоей могилы

**Author's Note:**

> Референсы к дорожкам Канцлера Ги:  
> 1\. Вы ненавидите меня так страстно  
> 2\. 8 шагов  
> 3\. Враг всегда остается врагом  
> 4\. Песня о мертвой долине  
> 5\. Забывай  
> 6\. Каинский еретик  
> 7\. Слезы и кровь  
> 8\. Страшная сказка  
> 9\. To friends  
> 10\. For M.C.

_— Что же остается вам?_  
_— Мне? — сказал Холмс. — А мне — ампула с кокаином._  
_И он протянул свою узкую белую руку к несессеру._

_(из повести А. К. Дойля «Знак четырех»)_

  
  
Четыре минуты — именно столько Холмс насчитывает в уме, пока ждет нужного прихода от только сделанной инъекции раствора кокаина и морфина. Так некстати именно в этот момент в гостиную заходит Джон, который обязательно будет раздражать ненужными замечаниями о вреде наркотиков и намекать — нет, это было раньше, теперь он говорит открыто, — что у него уже развивается зависимость. Где-то в глубине души Шерлок признавал, что доктор имеет полное право злиться на него, но собственная уверенность в том, что он способен рассчитать дозу, которая не вызовет привыкания, а лишь эйфорию, была зарыта куда глубже. Впрочем, он давно начал сомневаться, не самоуверенность ли это — память, как дурная служанка, преподносит на блюде последствия совершенных им ошибок.  
  
Четыре минуты — слишком долгое время ожидания, и Шерлок предполагает, что у него выстраивается некий иммунитет к психостимуляторам. Может же появиться иммунитет при нечастом использовании наркотиков в малых дозах, но не появиться зависимость? Холмс может представить свою жизнь без них, как и без сигарет, но они так прочно уселись в голове, что при любой возможности он начинает вспоминать об эффекте и о том, как хорошо было бы ввести еще пару миллиграмм запрещенного вещества внутривенно. Нет, он совершенно точно может контролировать употребление, наконец, решает он и ставит точку в подобных размышлениях.  
  
Шерлок медленно, но уверенно погружается в себя, игнорируя все окружающее, но осознавая происходящее. Он слышит, как Джон бормочет что-то себе под нос и ходит по комнате из стороны в сторону: восемь шагов туда и восемь обратно (видимо, тот решил, что Шерлок просто думает и игнорирует его присутствие); и как кипит чайник внизу у миссис Хадсон, и как вечером Бейкер-стрит становится более оживленной: она наполняется машинами; снующими туда-сюда, как Джон сейчас, людьми – чуткий слух Холмса улавливает доносящиеся оттуда звуки.  
  
Мысленно он уже пересек ту условную черту, которую поставил когда-то; и тем не менее, воображение представило ему яркую, живую картинку: вот он стоит перед дверью в нынешние покои Мориарти, небольшой толчок от себя — и она открывается нараспашку, глухо хлопая о мягкие стены. Вместе с этим Холмс чувствует, как что-то бьет его по голове, и он с некоторым удивлением осознает, что это повышенный пульс так давит на виски.  
  
Шерлок испытывает некоторые затруднения в дыхательном процессе; ему кажется, будто он как рыба в воде — вернее на ее месте, — он хочет сделать глубокий вдох, но это представляется трудным и почти невозможным, и он только глотает воду, но не получает нужного ему кислорода. Ему непонятны причины резкого проявления побочных эффектов наркотика, ведь все было по-старому: та же дозировка, те же пропорции. Он сосредотачивается на ощущениях, и думает, что действительно находится как в соленом море: волны несут на себе его тело, качают его из стороны в сторону, плавно, заставляя довериться стихии; в голове спокойно, но он чувствует, как постепенно немеют руки и ноги, а сам он не может управлять конечностями.  
  
Шерлок, наконец, обращает внимание на безумно ухмыляющегося ему Мориарти, который медленно поднимается с пола, завидев его.  
  
— Так скоро? — раздается высокий хриплый голос, и Холмс уже жалеет о своем желании прийти сюда. — Я даже не успел заскучать без тебя, как это положено.  
  
Мориарти говорит что-то еще, но это лишь пустые больные оскорбления, на которые не следует обращать внимание; Шерлок чувствует лишь раздражение. Парадокс: он скучал в отсутствие врага, но обязательно чувствовал невыносимые негативные эмоции, когда приходил в эту комнату, чтобы встретиться с копией мертвого противника. Он проходит глубже, но все еще остается на безопасном расстоянии от заключенного в смирительную рубашку Мориарти.  
  
— «Рейхенбахский герой» стал теперь ничтожен; интересно, как долго на этот раз ты сможешь оставаться в сознании, Шерлок?  
  
Холмсу становится невыносимо от желания ударить Мориарти, и он не видит причины, почему ему стоит сдерживаться — уж точно не здесь. Мориарти понимает, что сейчас последует удар, но остается на месте и даже не думает от него увернуться; Шерлок замахивается и попадает ровно в переносицу — Джеймс отшатывается чуть назад, но остается на ногах, — но не чувствует должного удовлетворения от сделанного, поэтому подходит ближе и, держа за спину и не давая Мориарти упасть, несколько раз бьет в живот, ближе к ребрам, а затем в солнечное сплетение. Тот тут же падает навзничь, задыхаясь и смеясь одновременно. Шерлоку противно — от себя и от Мориарти, и он отчего-то чувствует резкий упадок сил, словно только что избили не Джеймса, а его самого; пульсация в голове нарастает, а дышать становится еще труднее. Ноги подкашиваются, и он медленно «съезжает» по стене, оказываясь на полу, рядом с хрипящим Мориарти. На его лице застыла ухмылка, с разбитого носа медленно стекает кровь к подбородку. Глядя на него, Холмс думает, что у него самого вид наверняка не лучше.  
  
Мориарти наконец замолкает, и Шерлок радуется этому обстоятельству хотя бы потому, что получает удовлетворение от того, как он периодически вздрагивает от боли. Все это не по-настоящему, напоминает мозг, и чувства заметно притихают, уступая место усталости. Холмсу кажется, что он вполне может отключиться от физического переутомления. Вставать не хочется — да и не получится, судя по всему, — поэтому Шерлок пытается абстрагироваться от всех раздражителей. Мориарти, очевидно, считает себя исключением, потому что пытается заговорить:  
  
— Ты же знаешь…  
  
— Знаю, — перебивает Холмс, не желая его слушать.  
  
И дело не только в его состоянии и настроении, но и в том, что он давно знает, что хочет сказать Мориарти, лишь не хочет признавать его правоту. Одна мысль, существование которой Шерлок пытается игнорировать всеми способами. В принципе, это можно было назвать издевкой подсознания: обличать в форму Мориарти не только страхи Холмса, но и внутренний голос разума, ранее принимавший обличие Майкрофта.  
  
Шерлок закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и медленно выпускает воздух, позволяя усталости овладеть им всем; Мориарти молча лежит в стороне, не решаясь прервать тишину; к тому же, уже не было необходимости этого делать, и в этой тишине они оба наконец чувствуют себя комфортно. Холмса охватывает тоска. Все, что у него осталось, — куча неинтересных дел, скучная бытовая жизнь обывателя да ампула кокаина и эта небольшая комнатка с мягкими стенами, где он усилием воли удерживает проекцию давно умершего врага.


End file.
